


All I Want

by logans_girl2001



Series: Love and Family [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, Menstruation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 22:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17191262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logans_girl2001/pseuds/logans_girl2001
Summary: Grace is growing up and needs female advice.





	1. Chapter 1

_Wipeout_ by The Surfaris blaring from her phone wakes Kono from a dead sleep. "Someone had better be bleeding," she mutters as she rolls over and snatches her phone off the bedside table. She doesn't even check the screen to see who it is before sliding her thumb up it to answer the call and putting the phone to her ear. "Kalakaua," she says, her voice still sleep rough.

 _"Auntie Kono?"_ Grace's voice is small and concerned and has Kono instantly awake.

"Grace? What's wrong?" Kono sits up on the side of the bed and rubs the sleep from her eyes.

_"I need your help."_

"Where are your dads?" Kono gets up and begins hunting for her clothes.

_"This isn't something they can help with."_

"So it's a female thing?"

 _"Yeah and since Mom's on the mainland…"_ Grace's voice trails off with a sigh.

"Pads or tampons?" Kono tries to remember which she preferred when she was twelve.

 _"I'm twelve."_ Grace's tone is so much like Danny's that Kono has to swallow a chuckle as she imagines a female version of Danny Williams dealing with her first period.

"Pads it is, then. Be there ASAP."

_"Thanks, Auntie."_

"Sure then, Cuz." Kono drops her phone on the bed so she can put on her clothes. Just as she pulls her jeans up over her hips, her bed partner rolls over and groggily asks her who was on the phone. "Just a friend who lives with her single father and her mother lives…elsewhere."

"Hm, okay." He's already starting to fade back into slumber.

"Hey." She gently shakes his shoulder to get his attention again. "I don't think I'll be long but if I'm not back by the time you need to leave for work, just lock up behind yourself."

"Yeah, okay." And he's gone back into dreamland.

Kono chuckles at how easily he falls asleep. She's had a number of men in her bed over the years but none of them ever fell asleep as fast as Charlie Fong. 

Good old Charlie. Ever since he's been back in her life it hasn't been all sunshine and roses but it has been much better than she ever thought possible. Leaning over she brushes a kiss to his cheek. He stirs enough to mumble something that sounds like 'fish tacos' but then slips back into sleep.

With a fond smile for the man she's slowly falling in love with, Kono makes her way out of her bedroom, quietly closing the door, before snatching up her keys and exiting the house.

If it had been one of her friends who had called asking for some emergency supplies, Kono would have grabbed something from her own stash but since it is Grace Williams she's going to have to stop and pick something up at the store.

She hasn't had to actually compare products in a couple of decades, she figured out what worked best for her really early. Plus she had a ton of female relatives eager to help her figure it out.

Kono picks up a couple boxes of a brand targeted to teen girls and heads to checkout; breathing a sigh of relief that she is able to use the self-checkout station. She is in no mood to deal with a judgmental cashier wondering why she's buying feminine hygiene products for a teenager at 4 in the morning.

Just as she's pulling into Steve and Danny's driveway her phone buzzes and she sees she has a text from Grace telling her to come around to the back.

When she gets to the lanai she finds Grace huddled in on herself in the doorway leading back into the house.

"Grace? Is everything okay?" Kono reaches out and strokes one hand down the length of Grace's hair.

"No everything is not okay! I love my dads, don't get me wrong but sometimes a girl needs her mother, ya know?" Tears start to well in Grace's eyes.

"It'll be alright, Keiki," Kono murmurs, taking Grace in her arms and hugging the trembling girl tight. "I know it can be a bit embarrassing, telling your father that you've started your period, but they both love you and would, eventually, get over the embarrassment."

Grace sniffs and pulls out of Kono's arms to wipe the tears from her face. "I know but I'd still rather have a woman this first time."

"Well, I'm glad you trust me enough for this. I strongly suggest you give several different brands and styles a try but for now I brought you these." She pulls the boxes from the bag. "They say their designed especially for teens so they shouldn't be as cumbersome as other pads."

Grace takes the boxes from Kono and turns one over to read the back. "How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing." Grace looks up at her through her lashes. "Seriously, it's something I'd do for my younger cousins if needed and since you're ohana…" She leaves the rest of the sentence unsaid with a shrug.

"You know my dads will want to pay you back."

"I won't take it. Really, Grace. It didn't cost that much so don't worry about it."

Grace sighs. "Okay, fine. Thanks again, Auntie." She hugs Kono's neck one last time before turning to enter the house.

"Um, do you need any help with… you know, putting one on?"

"I think I can figure it out." And now Grace reminds Kono of Steve with laughter dancing in her eyes and a smile tugging the corners of her mouth.

"Uh-huh. Your panties?"

"I discovered I had started when I got up to go to the bathroom. They're soaking in some cold water with some salt."

"Awesome. Well, if you need me…" Kono starts walking backwards off the lanai.

"I know where to find you. Thanks, again." She holds up the boxes as if Kono didn't know what she was talking about and turns to enter the house.

Grace meets Danny on his way down the stairs as she's going up them. "What are you doing up?" He frowns at her.

Grace takes and releases a deep breath. "I needed a woman's assistance. Kono just left. Night, Danno." She brushes a kiss to his cheek and continues on her way to her bathroom.

Danny just stands on the stairs staring after his little girl, not sure how to feel about her growing up. It's times like this he wishes Rachel hadn't moved back to the mainland because it's obvious that Grace is going to need a woman's influence even more now.

After a few minutes he shakes himself out of his stupor and goes back to bed. As he's sliding under the covers and curling around his boyfriend, Steve rolls over, wrapping his arms around Danny's waist. "Where'd you go?"

Danny rolls over and scoots back against Steve. "I heard something downstairs. I went to check it out."

"What was it?"

Danny heaves a sigh very similar to the one Grace gave earlier to Kono. "Our daughter is becoming a woman."

"Was bound to happen sooner or later, D."

"Yeah, I know. But she felt she had to call Kono instead of asking us."

Steve chuckles against his shoulder causing a shiver to skate down Danny's spine and thoughts creep into his head that are not the type he should be thinking while discussing his daughter's entrance into womanhood. "You would have felt comfortable going out at 4 in the morning to buy her some feminine hygiene products?"

"Yes, yes I would."

"Liar. But I love you for it. And I'm sure Grace would too."

Danny sighs again and settles even more against Steve. "What are we gonna do, Steve?"

"Let her know we're here if she wants a man's POV. Otherwise, support her decision to go to Kono."

"I guess I should be glad she has an adult she trusts and can talk to; even if that adult isn't me."

"Hm," Steve hums, tugging Danny closer. "And we need to trust that if she tells Kono anything that Kono feels we need to know, she'll tell us."

Danny reaches over his shoulder to thread his fingers into his hair and pull his head closer. "She had better."

"She will, Danno. Now, either we go for a run or we go back to sleep."

"Sleep, Steven. We go to sleep." Steve presses a smile to the back of Danny's neck and lets sleep pull him back under just moments after Danny falls asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace asks Catherine to help her tell Steve and Danny where she'll be going to college.

"Auntie Cath?" Grace's hesitant voice pulls me from the black hole of paperwork.

"Gracie!" This past week has been extremely slow and so both Danny and Steve have decided it's the perfect time for everyone to get totally caught up on their paperwork. And right now I relish anything that interrupts that. "What brings you by?"

Grace closes my office door and takes a seat in one of the chairs in front of my desk. I frown at her. This shy, hesitant girl is a far cry from the bubbly vivacious one I met all those years ago. "I need your help. You know Papa better than almost anyone and, well…" Her voice trails off. 

"How can I help?" This must be serious if she's coming to me. "Wait." I hold one hand up as a thought occurs to me. "Are you pregnant?"

Her shock and surprise show on her face. "What!? No! How could you…?" She flops back in the chair staring at me wide-eyed.

Guilt rushes through me. Of course she's not pregnant. She was raised to know all about safe sex practices. "Sorry." I rub my thumb nail against my eyebrow. "So, are you…?" I know it's not really my business but I really want to know.

She refuses to meet my eyes and I have my answer. "Just once." I nod. "It was-" She shrugs. "-not really anything to write home about."

I chuckle softly. "Most first times aren't." We sit in silence for a moment. "So…?" I prompt with a raised eyebrow.

She chews her lip a bit the leans forward and pulls an envelope from her back pocket. "I got my first acceptance letter today."

This is big. Grace will be graduating from high school in June and there's currently a pool going as to where she'll be attending college in the fall. Most people seem to think she'll leave the islands but they obviously don't know her. Those of us who do know her, know she'll be attending school either on O'ahu or one of the other islands. Me personally, I think she'll be attending University of Hawaii at Mānoa because then she'll be close to not only her dads but also her brother and sister.

I lean over my desk and take the torn open envelope from her, flipping it over to read the name of the school on the front. My eyes open wide when I see where it is she applied to. "Your dads know you applied to this one?"

She shakes her head. "They never would have approved."

"Grace, you know they love you."

Grace heaves a huge sigh. "Yeah but that doesn't mean they have to be so blasted protective of me. I'm eighteen. I think I can make some decisions on my own."

I press my lips together to keep from overstepping my bounds and telling her that being eighteen does not automatically make her an adult able to make all life altering decisions on her own. "So you want me to tell them?"

She shakes her head. "If you'd just go with me and stand there for moral support?"

"I can do that." When she continues to just sit there, I wonder if she's having second thoughts. "Shall we go now?" I stand and hold one arm out in the direction of my office door.

She blinks up at me. "What? Oh, yeah. I guess now would be as good a time as any."

I do not envy her having to tell her fathers this bit of news; in fact, I think it would be infinitely better if she was pregnant. They are not going to take this news well, at all. And it's obvious she knows it; what with asking me for moral support and by how she's walking as if going to her execution.

Through the glass wall of Steve's office, we can see Danny sitting in a chair in front of Steve's desk, with Steve sitting in his big desk chair, obviously discussing something somewhat important; if the whirlwind that is Danny's arms is any indication.

With a knock, Grace pushes the door open in time for us to hear Danny say, "…do about it, Steven?"

"Guys?" I say, pulling their attention to us before Steve can answer. "Grace has something to tell you." I give her just enough of a shove to have her stumbling over the threshold so that I can enter behind her and close the door behind us. "Go on, Gracie."

She clears her throat and scuffs the toe of one scuffed sneaker on the floor. "I, uh, I got, um, my first acceptance letter today." Her voice is so soft that I can barely hear her even though I'm standing right behind her.

Both Danny and Steve's faces light up in delight. "Yeah?" Danny steps forward to hug her and pull her further into the room. "Let me guess: University of Hawaii at Mānoa; since I know you'd never go back to the mainland, which means you can't attend my alma mater and you're not interested in going into the Navy so you won't be attending Steve's either." He beams at her. "I'm right, aren't I?" He chuckles. "What am I saying? Of course I'm right!" He squeezes her tighter against his side.

"Um, D?" Steve speaks up. "I don't think that's the school that replied."

Danny pulls back and frowns at her. "Is he right? Is it not UH?"

Grace shakes her head. "Here." She hands him the envelope that is showing a lot more wear and tear from having been twisted in her nervous hands.

He glances down at the name on the front of the envelope, then does a double take. "You can't be serious. Tell me this is a joke."

I can't see Grace's face but judging from Steve's, I'm sure she's on the verge of tears. "What is it, Danny?" Steve reaches out for the envelope. His reaction is most likely still not what Grace was hoping for but at least it's not as bad as Danny's. "You sure about this, Baby Girl?"

Grace nods. "I've always wanted this, just never said anything because I didn't think anyone would take me serious."

Danny sits on the edge of Steve's desk and runs one hand down his face. "What's your role in all this, Cath?" He seems to have finally noticed me standing there.

I shrug. "Just here for moral support."

"Did you know she was applying?" Steve asks, still staring at the envelope in his hands.

"Not until just a few minutes ago, no."

Steve looks up and there is pride shining in his eyes. "Who helped you with this?"

Grace squares her shoulders which actually puts her an inch taller than Danny. "Duke and the Governor."

A small smile quirks one corner of Steve's mouth. "Remind me to have a few choice words with the both of them, Danny."

Danny gives a huff of humorless laughter. "You and me both, Babe."

"Please don't blame them. I may have led them to believe that I had your approval already."

Steve and Danny share a look. Then Danny heaves a deep sigh. "You realize this will be extremely difficult?"

She nods. "I know that no one will go easy on me because I'm a girl and in fact just might be even tougher because I'm your daughter."

"You're going to have to work nearly three times as hard, for the very reasons you just said," Steve says.

"You know I never wanted you to follow me like this, right?" Danny gets up from his perch on Steve's desk and pulls Grace into a tight hug.

"I know, Danno. But I see how much you love being a cop, all the good you do, and I want that. I want to make the world a better place by putting the bad guys away behind bars."

Danny pulls back to take her face in his hands. "You make the world a better place just by being in it, Monkey." He presses a kiss to her forehead. "But I can't fault you for wanting to do this. I'll support you, but I still don't really like it."

"Yeah, Baby Girl." Steve gets up and comes around his desk to wrap his arms around Grace and Danny. "We're behind you one hundred percent. But don't you even _think_ about asking to join Five-Oh."

Grace chokes on a laugh. "Of course not, Papa." Even from my spot by the door, I can tell she's lying.


End file.
